


Solo un bacio d'addio

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Basta.Nathalie non ne poteva più di vivere in quel modo.Doveva partire, incominciare una nuova vitasenza di lui.Doveva dimenticarlo, dimenticare la famiglia Agreste e tutti isuoi problemi.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur





	Solo un bacio d'addio

_Basta_.  
Nathalie non ne poteva più di vivere in quel modo.  
Erano passati ormai due lunghi anni, Gabriel non era né lontano dal raggiungimento della vittoria, ma neanche lontanamente vicino…  
Le ferite causate dal Miraculous danneggiato si stavano riassorbendo, ma non le ferite presenti nel suo cuore, pieno di cicatrici che ogni giorno cercava di lenire, la quale causa era l'impossibilità di ottenere ciò che sognava veramente.  
Quel sogno le pareva un qualcosa di estremamente egoistico, lei amava Gabriel e voleva intensamente essere ricambiata.  
Ma sapeva che non era così. Non _doveva_ essere così.  
Il suo cuore apparteneva a Emilie e nessun altro, le cose non sarebbero mai cambiate. E non dovevano cambiare, quella famiglia doveva tornare unita.  
Doveva tornare a essere la _famiglia Agreste_ e non diventare la famiglia _Agreste-Sancoeur_ , anche se infondo al suo cuore le sarebbe piaciuto, ma non sia mai una pazzia del genere!

Non ne poteva più.  
Ogni giorno le stava vicino per assicurarsi che stesse bene, si prendeva cura di lei, le mostrava affetto.  
Se solo tutto questo non le fosse parso così ingiusto…

Una sola soluzione le balenava nella mente ormai da tempo.  
Era davvero un'idea terribile, ma meno dolorosa del trascorrere del tempo _di qualità_ con lui.  
Doveva partire, incominciare una nuova vita _senza di lui_.  
Doveva dimenticarlo, dimenticare la famiglia Agreste e tutti i _suoi problemi_.  
Ma non poteva, i loro problemi erano diventati anche i _suoi_ , inoltre negli anni si era particolarmente affezionata a quella famiglia, proprio come se fosse la sua che non aveva mai avuto.

Nonostante un po' di ripensamenti, lei si sentiva in dovere di partire e non tornare mai più.   
Trasferirsi quanto più lontano possibile.  
Dare un problema in meno da risolvere agli Agreste, di tutto avevano bisogno meno che sopportare il peso di aiutarla quando non era in salute.  
Avrebbe fatto un favore a tutti.

\---------------------------------------------

Era una grigia mattina di fine inverno.  
Le nubi scure parevano voler inghiottire anche i tetti delle case più basse.  
Gabriel aveva notato l'insolita assenza di Nathalie, normalmente lei era la prima a entrare in ufficio la mattina, ma quel giorno non era così; la sua scrivania era vuota, vi era appoggiato solo un biglietto piegato.  
Incuriosito, Gabriel si era avvicinato, aveva sollevato il foglio di carta e aveva cominciato a leggere quella che sembrava essere una lettera.

_Caro Gabriel Agreste,  
le scrivo questa lettera per informarla che a partire da oggi non lavorerò più per lei.  
Questa non è una formale lettera di dimissioni, lo so bene, ma non potevo fare altrimenti.  
Mi dispiace di non averle palesato prima la mia intenzione di dimettermi, ma non ne ero in grado, ogni volta che i miei occhi incontravano i suoi, signore, perdevo il coraggio, le parole mi morivano in gola.  
So perfettamente che lei starà pensando che un atteggiamento del genere non è da me, le starò sembrando codarda a lasciare parlare questo sgualcito foglio di carta al posto mio, ma questo è stato solo un modo per schermarmi dalla visione del dispiacere suo e di Adrien.  
In ogni caso, la ragione per cui la sto lasciando è un qualcosa di molto personale. Un qualcosa che mi trascino da anni e che adesso è giunto il momento di accantonare definitivamente, quest’ultima azione sarebbe impossibile da compiere nelle vicinanze, così partirò, dove andrò non lo so ancora di preciso, ma lei non si deve preoccupare.  
Anzi signore, io per lei non dovrò più essere una fonte di preoccupazione, sarà difficile da chiedere, ma dovrà dimenticarsi di me e concentrarsi solo sul suo obiettivo, il suo desiderio si avvererà, ho questa sensazione molto promettente.  
Le mie cose le ho già portate via dalla mia stanza questa mattina molto presto, lei stava dormendo ancora.  
Se vuole salutarmi un’ultima volta, l’aspetterò presso il bar della stazione Paris Lyon alle 10:00.  
Dia un grande abbraccio ad Adrien da parte mia e gli dica di non preoccuparsi, starò bene.  
Nathalie Sancoeur._

Terminata la lettura della lettera, Gabriel si sentiva estremamente confuso.  
Perchè mai Nathalie si sarebbe dimessa, tralaltro improvvisamente?  
E se lei aveva qualche problema, non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che parlarne con lui, le sarebbe stato vicino aiutandola a venire fuori da qualunque impiccio si trovava.  
Invece non è stato così, si trattava addirittura di un peso che gravava su di lei da anni, come aveva potuto essere così cieco da non accorgersene?

Aveva assolutamente bisogno di risposte, così aveva deciso di telefonarle per ricevere qualche chiarimento.  
Ahimè, questa soluzione era troppo semplice per portare a dei risultati, aveva provato più e più volte, ma lei sembrava irreperibile!  
Non restava altro che parlarle di persona alle 10:00, sempre se lei sarebbe stata effettivamente disposta a dare delle spiegazioni più chiare riguardanti la sua situazione.

\---------------------------------------------

L’ora prefissata per l’incontro era giunta particolarmente in fretta, anche se a Gabriel quel breve lasso di tempo era sembrato eterno.  
La stazione ferroviaria brulicava di migliaia di persone, ognuno andava di fretta, ognuno andava per la propria strada diretta chissà dove. Di quelle persone faceva parte anche Nathalie.

Si era guardato intorno nella speranza di riconoscerla, ma invano.  
Poco dopo era entrata nel suo campo visivo una figura longilinea che spiccava a causa dell'inconfondibile ciocca rossa: Nathalie!

Alla sua vista gli era inspiegabilmente spuntato un sorriso raggiante sul viso.  
Lei non sembrava dello stesso stato d’animo, gli aveva semplicemente rivolto un mezzo sorriso che lasciava trapelare sofferenza.  
A questo punto aveva chiesto alla sua coscienza: Sarò io la causa del suo dolore?

Erano l’uno di fronte all’altra a guardarsi negli occhi, migliaia di parole non dette sembravano condensate tutt’intorno a loro come in minuscole goccioline d’acqua nella nebbia.  
La tensione presente fra loro era così consistente che nemmeno un coltello avrebbe potuto tagliarla.  
I rumori risuonavano come soffocati, come lontani dall’ascoltatore.  
Quello stato quasi di ipnosi in cui si trovavano era stato ben presto interrotto dal fischio penetrante del treno che frenava sui binari e dalla voce all’altoparlante che annunciava il suo arrivo.

“... Nathalie…”  
Gabriel era appena riuscito a pronunciare il suo nome, quasi come un sussurro, quando lei gli aveva delicatamente posato le labbra sulle sue.  
Il bacio era durato solo un’attimo, era quasi impercettibile, come il battito delle ali di una farfalla, ma era sufficiente per assaporare tutta la dolcezza e tutti i silenzi in quel piccolo gesto apparentemente insignificante.

“Addio Gabriel” Nathalie aveva detto alla fine con occhi mesti prima di scomparire attraverso la densa folla.

“Addio Nathalie” Ancora confuso per l’accaduto, Gabriel aveva risposto dopo un po’, quando lei probabilmente sedeva già sul treno.

\---------------------------------------------

Tornato a casa, Gabriel aveva cominciato a comprendere cosa stava accadendo e non poteva fare altro che crogiolarsi ulteriormente nel proprio dolore.

Nathalie se n’era andata, per sempre. Non che fosse morta, ma non sarebbe più tornata da lui e ciò lo faceva sentire veramente uno schifo, poiché non aveva fatto nulla per impedirle di fare quel che stava facendo.

Inoltre, aveva capito la ragione per cui se n’era andata e ciò non poteva che farlo sentire peggio…

Lei lo amava.  
Era quello il motivo segreto per il quale era partita.  
Lei non sopportava più l’idea di vivere sotto lo stesso tetto della persona che amava, quando quest’altra persona amava qualcun’altro…

Tutto quadrava perfettamente.  
Tutto questo lo faceva sentire malissimo, l’essere vivente più spregevole del mondo!  
Non riusciva a esprimere quanto fosse grande il senso di colpa accumulato dentro di sé… Del resto, lui amava ancora Emilie, doveva ricucire insieme la sua famiglia, ma l’idea che Nathalie aveva definitivamente chiuso con lui, gli gravava ancora pesantemente sullo stomaco.

Era una situazione davvero scomoda!  
Con il tempo ci avrebbe fatto l’abitudine…

Una lacrima bollente aveva cominciato a scorrergli lungo il viso.  
No, non avrebbe mai sopportato la sua assenza, immaginava le giornate davvero vuote senza la sua presenza accanto a lui.

\---------------------------------------------

Qualche ora dopo aveva provato a chiamarla.   
Nessuna risposta.

Anche Adrien si sentiva particolarmente triste a causa della partenza di Nathalie. Suo padre, però, aveva detto lui che era partita solo per una breve pausa dal lavoro, per infondere la sua speranza anche al ragazzo e per preservarlo da un’ulteriore sofferenza.

Aveva riprovato a chiamarla prima di andare a dormire quella sera.  
Ancora niente.

Sperava soltanto di trovarsi dentro un terribile incubo e che quando avrebbe aperto gli occhi tutto ciò non fosse mai avvenuto.

\---------------------------------------------

“Nathalie” Era la sua prima parola al risveglio.

L’aveva cercata ovunque in casa, ma lei non si trovava da nessuna parte.

A quel punto aveva con orrore realizzato che quanto avvenuto non era altro che la cruda realtà.


End file.
